When you make a bird tipsy
by Red Shade43
Summary: Soda looks like wine. When a 13 year-old-boy armed with explosives gets a taste of vodka, what happens. I mean, he jumps rafters when he gets sugar high. But vodka? Oh dear.
1. When you make a bird tipsy

**DISCLAIMER: If this was mine, I'd put this episode up ON THE TV!**

**This is what happens when a writer has a lock and/or needs to relieve stress. Or gets bored. You can choose.**

* * *

**KF POV**

"Dude, I'm hungry."

It all began with that one thing I said.

Robin sighed. We were playing video games because Black Canary told us to stay out of trouble while she went out on a surprise date with Green Arrow.

"Fine, I'm getting thirsty anyways." He grumbled as he sauntered to the kitchen. I grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the kitchen. I dropped his wrist by the counter as I began to invade the pantry.

"Do you know anyone here before us?" I heard him ask. I turned to him eyeing a coke that was half filling a cup. I shrugged and went back to my search.

" I'm drinking it."

"Okay"

**Black Canary 07**

"Boys?" I heard her call. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. I turned to see her gaping at Robin who was still chugging on the soda.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice raising as she already drained cup from Robin, who wavered for a second.

"Gah." Robin said before collapsing onto the chair. His head swayed side to side. I slowly walked next to the two.

"What's happening. I knew that he gets sugar high, but I never see him like this." I said. Black Canary sighed and grabbed at her head.

"That was vodka. It looks like soda, but it's not." She said.

"WHAT?"

Within seconds, the rest of the Team was here.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked She looked over to the drunk Robin. "Wally, what did you do to him?

I raised my hands in defense.

"It's not my fault! We both thought that it was soda!" I said in defense. Zatanna and Artemis sighed dramatically.

"Your supposed to sniff it!" Zatanna said. At that moment Robin jumped up with his belt on him with a smoke gun in one hand and a grappling hook in the other.

"IMMA GO BOOM!" He screamed before throwing down the smoke bomb. Everyone screamed and jumped for him.

"WEEEE!" We heard him yell as we saw him flying up into the rafters. Megan flew in after him. A second later, we heard her yell:

"I can't find him!"

"HOLLYCRAPROBIN'!" I screamed before making a run for the table. I hid under it.

"Wally, get out of there!" I heard Artemis yell. Not a moment after, across the mountain, we heard a yell.

"I WANNA PRACTICE MY THROWING NOW! POW POW!"

Three seconds later, we heard an explosion with a 'WAHOO!' followed. Quickly, we all ran towards it.

And this is what happens when you make a bird tipsy.

* * *

This is the only story that I've done like this. Review on what you think should happen next.


	2. Era of mustaches

**DISCLAIMER: I've decided to be a screen writer and a producer ^.^ But that means I'M NOT THERE!**

**Thanks for all the guesses. I really like all of them. By the way, I have a poll seeing what YJ couple people like best. Only about several votes have been casted, and I'll focus on the main couples that everyone likes most. With a dash of drama .**

* * *

We were all making a break for the training room, when, in the middle of the hallway, we all saw Robin on all fours, glaring at Wolf, how crouched down to a pouncing position. Before any of us could truly understand what was going on, Robin snarled and jumped on Wolf. Wolf barked and snarled when Rob had him in a full nelson.

"Rawr!" Robin yelled out as he sat on Wolf's back. Wolf whimpered and bucked, but the bird boy seemed to be able to hang on. Superboy eventually began to comprehend and leapt at the giggling thirteen year old.

Right when it seemed like he was about to pounce on the boy's shoulders, Robin jumped up and landed on the alien's shoulders.

"Bad alien clone." He said, his voice now slurring together. "You needa be set straight. IMMA MAKE YOUR HEAD GO BAM!"

We all shrieked when he reached in his belt. But instead of getting bombs, he pulled out electrical tape and some kind of metal box. Superboy seemed to know what was inside and began to reach for the kid, but Robin only opened the box and quickly taped it to the clone's wrist.

"ARGHH!" Superboy screamed. We all ran to him and looked at what was inside the box.

Kryptonite.

"Oh my god, ROBIN WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Artemis screamed as they all tried to cut they tape. Robin dropped to the ground and began rolling.

"WAAAAAAAA!" He began screaming at the top of his lungs. Even Black Canary held her ears.

"What's he doing!" Zatanna screamed, but it only sounded like a whisper over the boy's wailing.

"We used to do this to the bad guys when we were cornered! It shocked them enough to either let me handle them, or have Bats find us!" I screamed back.

"This boy better shut up before I make him!" Rocket yelled. Robin suddenly stopped and rolled onto his feet.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" He screamed again. He put his hands in front of him and began turning them.

"ZROOM ZROOM! ERRR!" He yelled as he made a left. I was about to run when Megan touched my shoulder.

"He turned to a dead end." She said. I smiled and we all ran to see him sprawled against the wall, as if he could push through them.

"Rob, calm down." I said. He let go of the wall, gathered his cape (which he had just pulled out) around him with his black hoodie up. He looked at them and did a bat-glare.

"I'm the goddamn Robin." He said. We all started laughing, but then he ran up and attempt to round house kick Aqualad in the face, who quickly ducked out of the way. He quickly ran past him, his cape still around him and ran to another hall. We all followed him, but ended in a dead end.

"Great job, Kid mouth, you lead us to a dead end!" Artemis sighed.

"No, no, no. I came to watch you two get along!"

Suddenly, Robin swung down from the roof and hand cuffed me and Artemis before swinging the key in our faces. We both lunged at him, but he dodged and ran away. I tried to run after him, but Artemis slowed me down.

"Come on!" I yelled. I immediately picked her up and we ran towards the fleeing bird. He was waiting at the door that lead outside.

"OH CRAP! DON"T GO OUTSIDE ROBIN YOU COULD DROWN WITH THE KEY!" I screamed. I tried to stop y him, but Artemis shifted and we both ended in falling.

"Artemis! Wally!" We heard Aqualad yell. Zatanna was already half way there when we heard it.

_Beep,beep,beepbeepbeep BOOM!_

The rocks came crashing down around Zatanna.

"Watch out!" I screamed as a bunch of rocks began to fall towards the magician. Before anyone could do anything, the girl was out of sight.

"ZATANNA!" Artemis yelled. My eyes were wide. Did Robin just kill his girlfriend?

"Robin! Put me down!"

Me and Artemis turned our heads to see Robin holding Zatanna bridal style. Before we could even sigh with relief, Robin's drunk eyes lit with ideas.

"I'm getting thirsty again!" He said before dashing to the kitchen.

"GAH!" I screamed in frustration as he ran with Zatanna over his shoulder. The girl was kicking and punching the boy, but he ignored it.

By the time we got there, he was smashing the bottle on the table.

"GAH! That was good." He said.

Oh no.

"I GOTS ANOTHER IDEA!" He screamed. He put Zatanna down.

"I've decided that I wanna play a game. Zee, you wanna be on my team?" He asked. He did the puppy dog face. Batman, in costume, has been seen smiling at the face. But add a bit of drunk, and you got a boy who could rule England if he asked.

"Aw, sure!" Zatanna said. It wasn't like her to act like that. I prove my point.

"YES! LET'S PLAY PRINCESS IN DISTRESS!" He screamed before reaching in his belt and pulling out a marker. He quickly drew an evil looking mustache on his face before he began laughing evilly.

"MUHAHAHA! I AM MUSTACHE ROBIN! I HAVE CAPTURED PRINCESS ZEE AND NOTHING CAN STOP THE ERA OF MUSTACHES TO FOLLOW! MUHAHAHA!" He yelled before running out the door to the outside, grabbing Zatanna's wrist and towing her with him.

Artemis smacked her head.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I want to get away from you." She said. I shrugged before walking out the door.

And so the era of mustaches began

* * *

Oh, this was fun :P I'm going to put Batman in after the era of mustaches ends. Review your ideas for comedy!


	3. And so there were two

**"Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?  
**

**Okay, so thanks to Mixxi, who gave me AWESOME ideas :D!**

* * *

By the time we were outside, we heard Mustache Robin laughing his head off with Zatanna screaming. We looked up to see her hanging upside-down from one of the edges.

"Robin! Let me go!" She screamed, her face filling with blood. He just laughed.

"I'm Mustache Robin!" He screamed, his voice slurring still. He saw us and flicked a bird-a-rang at us. We dodged it and ran behind a boulder.

"What the heck, Robin! Eitnu e-mmghf!" Zatanna said, finding herself muffled by Robin's duct tape.

"No cheating." He said in a sing-song voice. She struggled against her bonds.

"I'm really getting bored." The Boy Drunk said. He smiled wickedly as he held up the key to me and Artemis's chains. He gasped as he held them over the edge. He took out another bird-a-rang.

"Two choices!" He yelled over to us. "Save yourselves or save the girl!" He threw the key and sliced Zatanna's bonds. I immediately picked Artemis up and rushed for Zatanna. I threw Artemis onto my shoulder last minute as I caught Zee. We all tumbled onto the ground. I looked up angrily to the grinning Boy Wonder.

"Dude! You could of killed her!" I yelled. Artemis was soothing Zatanna as she was afraid that her boyfriend was about to let her die.

Robin just waved a bird-a-rang and threw it about a yard away from us. It released foam when it hit the ground. I looked annoyed as I looked up to see that the amazing Boy Wonder was gone.

* * *

**UNIVERSAL POV**

Black Canary paced as she waited for her boyfriend to come through the zeta tubes.

**Green Arrow**

She scowled at her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you clean up that vodka?" She yelled. The archer held up his hands.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked. She gedtured over to the way out of the Cave.

"Oh. Which one of the kids?" He asked simply. Black Canary shook her head.

"Robin. He drank a full glass." She said. His eyebrows went up.

"Oh. Sorry?" He tried. She sighed again.

"Find him so atman won't" She said. The other team members winced at the thought.

" Okay, I'm going." He said before walking to the wall of rocks. He looked around, backed up a few feet, and threw an arrow into one of the holes. It blew up and made a small gape for him to get through. He gave a salute before going in.

He saw a sight that many would find confusing. Artemis and Wally were both chained together screaming at each other while Zatanna tugged at a jacket in which the zipper was stuck in her hair. Of course, this was to be expected.

This _was _Robin.

He walked up to the two chained children. They barley noticed when he took the chain and pick locked it until it snapped off. The two rubbed their wrists and began yelling again. Green Arrow rubbed his temples.

"Where's Robin?" He asked slowly. The two looked up for a second.

"He sorta disappeared." Wally said. Green Arrowed sighed.

"When someone is drunk, they always end up passing out after destroying many things. You can't just let one run off with a armed belt of explosive when he can pass out and drown." The man said. The three took that in before nodding.

"Now, we need to find him, alright?" The man said. Before anything else could be said, three explosives were planted by all their feet. They jumped back right before foam blew out of them.

"Hello, Oliver." A voice said from behind the man. The man jumped around, his bow ready. He looked up to see a really scary Robin.

Worse.

Than.

Batman.

"H-Hi, kid." The man said with a shaky voice.

"I see that you came here by yourself." He said in a spooky voice. HIs voice turned furious and cold. "Without. Being. Invited."

The next thing he knew, an metal staff was at his temple.

"Now, I can painfully hurt you, or I can offer you something." Oliver Queen nodded quickly. Of all the villains he's ever faces, an angry drunk boy wonder was the worst.

"Good. I've decided to make you my right hand man for the Era of Mustaches." He said with an evil grin. He twirled a fake mustache wickedly.

"Uh, sure." The man said slowly. The boy helped the man to his feet.

"Good choice."

And so there were two.


	4. Pranks

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN! ;_;**

**IMMA SO BORED AND ITS TOMORROW AND IM SO BORED! Bored of being bored because being bored is BORING! **

**So I know if you are listening, say Flame Princess in your review (Or Bubble Gum or Finn OR JAKE!)**

* * *

**BATMANS POV**

After beating the Riddler, I went back to the Batcave and began searching a mission for the Team. After findind that a famous doctor and a famous scientist were missing with the main suspect Clayface, I zeta beamed to the Cave.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Maybe he killed him."

"Superboy, don't say that!"

I did a quick look around. The place was a mess, with a huge part of the way caved in, I saw Black Canary, M'gann, Superboy, and Aqualad sitting around the remains of the Cave. I quickly checked the Zeta Tubes, which had just sparked out of it's 'life'.

Sneaking up behind the Team, I came out behind M'gann.

"What happened,(1)"

All of them jumped up with shocked faces. Dinah pulled out of it first, as she calmed down.

"Robin is... Oliver had left some liqour out in the Cave and Robin accidenally drank it... and now this happened." She said.

_'Great, the kid flips off of the rafters after eating Coco Pebbles, imagine him being drunk'_

_"_Where is he?"

"... We're not sure. He ran off with Aremis, Wally, and Zatanna running after him. He caused a cave in so we couldn't follow him without the risk of the roof caving in completely."

"Then explain the hole in that wall."

"We sent in Oliver to get him back"

I sighed.

"You sent in... Oliver?"

Dinah's mouth opened to an 'oh' look. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little bit... annoyed at him. I was hoping that he would put up enough responsibility to get Robin." She tried to explain. The rest of the Team was following along, though they still seemed a bit confused.

"Then what will Robin do to Green Arrow?" Superboy asked.

"Right now, he would be most likely choose to do two things. One is tie up Green Arrow in a very dangerous area, such as on a cliff or near some wild animals that inhabit this island, or he would make Green Arrow agree to help him to do something... dangerous."

"Like what?" asked.

**SOME RANDOM NARRATOR POV**

Robin and GA had something planned. Something BAD. And if you ask why GA hadn't run away by now, Robin had threatened to rob a bank, prank call the president, and tape him up and send him Dinah to be yelled at.

They had a few steps to this plan.

They had already past the first one, which is hack into the Cave's system to hide the fact that they stole the Supercycle (Don't ask how, they just figured out a way to make her listen to them) and taken her out for a joyride and doing, what Robin called 'friendly' pranks, such as sending bombs down at beaches to make the waves bigger and hacking into big people's Facebook accounts, such as Rick Scott and Alten Brown to say random things that will make people like/be annoyed by them.

But now

He was going to pull a dangerous stunt.

The two mustache-d people pulled up behind a crummy apartment building in Star City. They snuck into a certain room armed with string, glue, glitter, slippery stuff, tape, and cameras.

They first set a trip wire that lead to a chain reaction of misfortune. First, said person would have a bucket of glue dumped on their head, then slide on the slippery thingy into a wall, which would cause purple and pink glitter wall on said person, to slip on another slippery thing and fall into a web of tape. The really sticky kind, too. Though they had the decency to put tarp under everything to make clean up quicker.

Right after that, the mustache-tic duo would tape said person with another roll of tape onto the web of tape.

And two cameras would be taping the whole thing while five others would be tripped whenever a tripwire was tripped.

"Dick, I can't believe you would prank-

"SHHH! He's coming!"

The doorknob turned and the door opened, but you could only see the silhouette of said person walked inside. All you heard was a small twang before...

"GAH!" A bucket of glue was dumped on his head, and he stumbled around as he rubbed his face. But he ended up stumbling into the slippery thing and over to the wall.

He bumped his head into the wall and the bucket of glitter fell on him, and he twirled (causing glitter to fly around) to try and get it off, but yet again ended up slipping right into the tape web.

"What the hell?" He shouted as the destructive duo came out and taped him up before wiping away the glue by his eyes, mouth, and nose.

"HI ROY!." Screamed Robin, who was still drunk. Roy's eyes opened wide and he looked at his former mentor.

"Help me." The older man mouthed. Somehow, the bird was able to hear/see or whatever and turned to his 'partner'.

"Must I remind you the punishments of try to smuggle your way out of the League of Mustaches?" He growled. GA automatically stiffened and quickly shook his head.

"Good." He said before turning back to Roy. "Now, I have blackmail material from you, so tomorrow you will do what I'm going to text you to do or this goes STRAIGHT to the League and your crush!" Roy's face flushed as he nodded. As you can see, he is not acting normal, and I will leave the either creepy smile/Bat-glare to your imaginations.

"Good. Until then..." He said before he melted into the darkness leaving a very confused Roy laying on his tape web, wondering what the hell Robin had done to GA, and what Cheshire would say to pictures and tapes of this.

* * *

**DONE! Now, what will Robin do to RA? Really, what. I want ideas!**

**1) Notice that there is a period, not a ?. This is because that was a DEMAND O.O**


	5. The Blackmail

**Disclaimer: ;_;  
**

**Moving on...  
**

**HERE'S THE STORY!**

* * *

**THE RANDOM NARRATOR POV  
**

The whole world was all spinny to him. He felt like he was flying. Maybe maybe he was. He spread his arms out wide and began making airplane noises.

"OLLIE I'M FLYING!" The drunk boy wonder screeched. The man shook his head, regretting the kind of liquor he used. He used the one from Clark's cabinet. It made the Man of Steel, even Barry sometimes, drunk for at least a day, if they drank half the bottle. But this boy was younger, and his system took longer to take it out. Plus, he downed the whole bottle within seconds. He wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Suddenly, the boy shot his grappling gun up on the air and swung himself up.

"WEEEEEEEE" The drunken boy squealed as he flew into the air about forty feet up before spreading out his arms and flying overhead.

"ROBIN, GET BACK DOWN HERE!" He yelled, only to hear more squeals of joy. After a second or two, the boy began to plummet towards the ground. Think off muscle memory, he pulled back an arrow and shot it to where the Boy Wonder would land. Foam fuzzed on the ground and the boy laughed at the soft he tried to get out, the foam became rock solid. He began to shriek as he squirmed.  
He stopped and gave the man a death glare.

"Oliver Queen, release me at this moment." He said, hissing and slurring at the same time.

"Sorry, kiddo, but this has gone to far. I'm taking you back to the Bat." He said. Robin just smirked and put his hand to his ear (He had to bend his head forward to do so).

"Red Arrow, do it." Oliver raised his eyebrow, and suddenly the ground shook from below him. Randomly, the Bat-mobile came to a screeching halt beside him. Roy jumped out with wide, scared eyes.

"YOU STOLE THE BAT MOBILE?" Queen practically squealed in fear. The BATMOBILE. The thing that defines awesomeness in the name of cars! Stolen by his son!

Roy pulled out an explosive and shot it at the base of the foam, which broke apart and let the boy wonder leap free. He immediately tackled GA and pinned him to the ground. He took out some scissors.

"You have been deducted from the League of Mustaches." He said as he neared his golden mustache with the scissors. With two snips, Oliver's golden locks were half gone. Robin stroked his own fake mustache before back-flipping off the man. He pulled out a fiery red one and handed it to Roy.

"You are now an honorary mustache member." He said as Roy stared at it. Then he looked back to his younger brother.

"I'd rather not."

Robin frowned for a second before smirking again and showing Roy a video. If you were nearby, you would hear the trolo song play. You can guess what the video edit was.

"You won't-" RA gaped. Robin nodded.

"I would."

With one final sigh, Roy put on the mustache. Robin turned his head back to Oliver with a sloppy smirk.

"I'm in a good mood now, so I won't so what I threatened." He said. With one final blow to the temple, he left the mustache-less Oliver Queen laying on the ground. He swirled on one foot back to Roy with a wild smirk.

"TO THE BAT MOBILE!" He yelled as he made whooshing noises while flapping his cape. Roy looked back at his former mentor before turning his attention back to Dick, whom was currently eyeing all the controls. He lifted his hand and aimed at one of the buttons.

"IF YOU PUSH THAT BUTTON I WILL KILL YOU! STOP!" The poor newest member to the Legion of Mustaches yelled as he tried to stop the inevitable.

Oh, it has begun.

* * *

Yeah, pretty short, but I got bored and this was the best I could do XD.

LOOK ON MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL ITS SUPER IMPORTANT AND IF I GET 8 VOTES FROM THIS STORY I'LL WRITE A CHAPTER TWICE A WEEK!


End file.
